Judar
Judar (ジュダル Judaru) is an ice magician and one of the four magi. He was the High Priest of Al-Thamen and the Kou Empire before switching to Hakuryuu's side in order to help him conquer Kou. Judar is not Judar's original name, but it was given to him by Al-Thamen. Only Judar and Hakuryuu know the name given to him by his birth parents as Judar doesn't want to reveal it to anyone else. Personality Story Judar was born as a magi in a small, poor Kou mountain village in the eastern plain. Soon after he was born, Al-Thamen killed his parents, burned the village down and kidnapped him. They raised him in their organization and taught him magic, taking advantage of his skills as a magi. Reim Empire Arc Judar appears before Barbarossa with Falan when Barbarossa has just finished his battle against Dragul. According to Falan, rukh has become restless, and she asks what happened. Barbarossa greets the young Judar, kneeling in front of him. Judar complains that he can't sleep because the rukh is so noisy. Barbarossa says that he understands. Judar's rukh is still white in colour. Dark Continent Arc When Sinbad and the others return to the Reim Empire, Serendine is waiting for them. She has a child with her who calls himself Judar. Sinbad thinks that the child is rude but while grabbing him, Judar's borg activates to protect him. Others are surprised, but Judar is amused and declares that he is a magi. Sinbad and Ja'far start pondering about it and are not very convinced that Judar is really a magi. To prove his claim, Judar touches Serendine's Metal Vessel. The djinn Zepar appears, and he recognizes Judar as a magi and bows in front of him. Sinbad and Ja'far are surprised, and Zepar explains that the djinns respect the magis deeply and obey their wishes. Zepar assures that Judar is a real magi, but as he is about to ask Judar's about his strange rukh, Judar quickly makes him return inside the Metal Vessel.AoS: Night 118, Page 4−8. Ja'far asks why a great magi had come to them, and Judar tells that he came to his "king". It turns out that Zepar's dungeon that Serendine captured was raised by Judar. Therefore, Judar announces himself to be Serendine's magi. Even though Serendine has not yet agreed to this, Judar tries to get her to return to Parthevia. Ja'far can't believe what he's hearing and says that they can't return to Parthevia as it could cause serious problems. Judar explains that as a magi, he can sense abnormalities in the world and that there is a dark aura over Parthevia, because there is a demographic purge going on against the people who oppose the state authorities. Judar urges Serendine to go back in order to change the situation, because she is Parthevia's princess. However, Serendine won't agree to anything without Sinbad's - the group's leader's - opinion on the situation, so Judar wanted to meet Sinbad as well. He tells Serendine and Sinbad that they will get him on their side as a magi if they decide to invade Parthevia.AoS: Night 118, Pages 9–13. Sinbad says that if what Judar described is really going on in Parthevia, he cannot ignore it. On the other hand, he can't trust Judar. According to Sinbad, magis are capable of great magic, such as flying and teleportation, so he asks Judar that if he really is a magi, can't he simply teleport them to Parthevia. Judar gets angry, feeling he's made fun of, but eventually says that it's not his job to transfer them anywhere. Judar says that he doesn't need their trust, because eventually they will realize that they need his power.AoS: Night 119, Pages 1−4. Ja'far and Sinbad start to wonder who sent Judar and why, and acknowledge that they cannot dismiss the information they had just received. Sinbad says that he can use Judar, and that they should keep an eye on him. He tells Serendine to look after Judar, and the two leave the scene together.AoS: Night 119, Pages 5−6. Parthevia Arc When Judar hears that the others are going to Parthevia after all, he tells them that they should've done that when he said so. Ja'far says that they still don't trust Judar. Judar calls Ja'far "Freckles", and the two start squabbling. Sharrkan thinks that Judar is a bit scary as there is no way to tell what he's thinking.AoS: Night 120, Pages 4–5. Judar is communicating with Al-Thamen via black rukh. They tell Judar to do something he is not very enthusiastic about but says that as long as it's fun, he doesn't care.AoS: Night 128, Page 16. Judar goes to talk to Serendine. He urges Serendine to take action instead of watching from the sidelines without doing anything. When Serendine is still hesitating, Judar decides to teach her to use her Metal Vessel.AoS: Night 129, Pages 2–3. Regardless of the training, Serendine has trouble learning to use her Metal Vessel, which bores Judar. However, to Judar's satisfaction, Serendine announces that she won't give up.AoS: Night 130, Pages 1–2. Forming of Sindria Arc Eventually, Serendine learns how to activate her Djinn Equip, and Judar suggests that she should challenge Sinbad to a Djinn Equip Battle. Sinbad isn't too enthusiastic about this, but Judar starts teasing Sinbad of being too afraid of losing.AoS: Night 130, Pages 12–14. In the end, Sinbad gives in and agrees to the battle, only to witness Zepar's powers.AoS: Night 131, Page 2. Judar stands aside to witness this battle with everybody else. After Serendine made everyone else lose their consciousness with Zepar's power, Judar praises her and explains the nature of these powers. Once everyone had woken up, Judar accuses Sinbad of being a sore loser, as he denies losing to Serendine, still claiming he only participated to witness Zepar's powers.AoS: Night 131, Pages 3–15. Later, Judar and Serendine discuss with each other and mention, that no-one else will guess the true nature of Zepar's powers. Serendine hesitates if this is the correct method to take, but Judar assures her as a magi that it was.AoS: Night 131, Pages 15–16. When Serendine and Sinbad end up in an argument, Judar is seen smiling behind a corner.AoS: Night 136, Page 15. Falan and Judar discuss through black rukh, and Falan wants to know how Judar is doing with his King Vessel. Judar says, that Serendine is developing favorably. His interest is piqued, when he realizes that Falan is planning something.AoS: Night 137, Pages 13–14. When Falan has shown her face and talked with Sinbad, Judar takes Serendine to talk to Falan as Serendine had requested.AoS: Night 140, Pages 8–10. They agree to cooperate in order to give Parthevia back to Serendine, and they decide to launch their plan during Sindria's opening ceremony.source? Sindrian War Arc Epilogue Labyrinth Arc Kouga Arc Balbadd Arc Second Sindria Arc Magnostadt Arc Second Balbadd Arc Alma Torran Arc Kou Empire Arc Final Arc Extras AoS: Volume 14 Extra comic The mysterious boy and magi, Judar, has become an ally to Sinbad's group. When greeting Sharrkan, he pranks him instead by squeezing his hand really hard while shaking hands. He doesn't dare try it with Masrur, however. On another occasion, Ja'far is working really hard and is very busy, but Judar shows up, starts complaining about the fruits and fish, and throws an apple core at Ja'far's head. Ja'far gets furious and there is a battle between the two. Later, Serendine asks why Judar doesn't get along with others. She says that if Judar talked to them, he'd find out that they are good people. Judar looks pouty, but says that he is a magi with a noble mission, and therefore doesn't need any friends, only his king. Serendine sees herself in him, and says that they'll study how to make friends together. Confused Judar reminds her that he just said that he doesn't need any. Volume 12 Extra paper Judar goes to Sindria to annoy Sinbad, and decides to bring some Sindrian smoked raging spear squid back home as a souvenir. However, the magic barrier around Sindria prevents him from entering. Judar takes some squid and packages it in a way that makes it look like as if it was from Sindria. Volume 13 Extra paper There is a karaoke match, Judar's blue team versus Aladdin's red team. Judar's team members Hakuei and Kouha get great scores and it looks like Judar's team is about to win. Alibaba cannot save the red team, but the comic ends before Sinbad can show his skills. Judar is calling Sinbad "stupid king" at the end. Volume 15 Extra paper Judar and Aladdin have a sugoroku match, and Aladdin seems to be winning. One of the tasks on the board include "For the next 3 hours, you relive your trauma with Solomon's wisdom". Volume 16 Extra paper When they were children, Kougyoku was duped into believing Judar's fake and embarrasing common sense lessons. Judar actually fell for them himself when told by Al-Thamen, so he told them to Kougyoku out of spite. Volume 18 Extra paper The Kou characters choose where they want to go for a relaxation trip. Judar and Kouen chose hot springs party. The Kou and Sindria characters end up in the same bus, and Ja'far is worried it will turn into a fight. However, everyone is chill for the entire drive. Judar plays card games with Aladdin, Kougyoku, Alibaba, Hakuryuu and Morgiana. Volume 19 Extra paper The Kou and Sindria crews end up in the same bathhouse as well. Judar calls Ja'far "Freckles", says he is poor and that overworking makes him look older than the last time they saw. He hopes that the hot springs help, and laughs at Ja'far. Ja'far hits him on the head. The two turn the situation in a competition of which side has more fun. Volume 20 Extra paper Judar, Sharrkan, Olba, Aladdin and Alibaba choose between Kougyoku, Toto, Yamraiha, Pisti and Morgiana. Judar picks Kougyoku. Volume 22 Extra paper Characters are asked about their dream for the future, and a message to their past selves. Judar simply writes "World conquest" with big letters in the answer box. However, he misspells it, and Hakuryuu uses the section for his answer to the second question to correct Judar, calling him an idiot. Volume 25 Extra paper A sports test is held. In arm wrestling, Judar did average, ranking 14th out of 19. In 50m race, he did poorly, ranking 16th. In calisthenics, he did great, ranking 3rd. He was pretty good at karaoke, ranking 9th. Volume 26 Extra paper In Yunan's rukh compability test by type, Judar is put in type 2, "The Eccentric Seeker". This type is described as people who pursue things they like and ignore everything and everyone else that doesn't interest them, and who can be dense when it comes to love, not noticing when someone is flirting with them. Volume 27 Extra paper When asked, Judar can't imagine having any siblings. According to Hakuryuu, however, Judar had one told from him when they were children: "Hakuryuu, give me one of your siblings!" Volume 28 Extra paper There is a badminton match Judar and Hakuryuu vs. Aladdin and Alibaba. Judar wants to show how amazing a team he and Hakuryuu are, but misses while trying to hit the shuttlecock. Aladdin finds this funny, so Judar starts using magic to throw shuttlecocks at him, Aladdin defending himself with his borg. Judar tells him he's not allowed to, but Aladdin accuses Judar of not knowing the rules of badminton. Judar doesn't care as long as he and Hakuryuu beat Aladdin and Alibaba, but Alibaba and Hakuryuu are being polite to each other. Judar tells them to stop it, that they can't get formal and awkward just because it's New Year's. Volume 30 Extra paper When commenting on the different characters' Djinn Equips, Judar calls Belial Equip to his taste as he expected from Hakuryuu, Vinea pretty for an old hag, Dantelion plain, Zepar lame, and Baal something he doesn't like at all. Volume 31 Extra paper There is a board showing possible travel destinations for Judar and Aladdin. The options include, among others: "We went to the Kou Empire to check out the massive tomb that Hakuryuu had built for Judar", "We went to the Kingdom of Imuchakk and I Aladdin ended up in a snow ball fight with Judar", "We went to Reim and I watched as Judar challenged Masrur's four kids to an arm-wrestling showdown", and "We went to Balbadd and visited Cassim's grave. I recalled my first meeting with Judar and how I thought he was like a Black Sun". Volume 32 Extra paper Judar hasn't grown in height since his first appearance. He thinks that his impression on Alibaba has changed so much it shocked him, and that Hakuryuu is still the same he has been since childhood, even though people claim he has changed. There is no-one he wishes he would've come to a mutual understanding with sooner. Alibaba comments that contrary to his expectations, Judar is someone who can think diversely. Hakuryuu wishes that they talked more about all sorts of things. Judar comments that he had just gotten used to Alibaba looking like a clay doll, and asks Kougyoku is she's wearing less makeup. Aladdin wishes he had come to a mutual understanding with Judar sooner. Volume 33 Extra paper Different characters are asked about what pops up in their mind when they hear "king", "magician", and "household". Judar draws a king and a magician side-by-side as equals, and no-one else. Whey are both holding weapons, symbolizing that he believes in meritocracy, is good at spotting the merits of others, and worries about being compared to them. It is also said that those who didn't draw things such as trees, animals or rukh on their paper are people who get an everlasting impact from a broken heart. Volume 35 Extra paper The characters are asked to do a self evaluation. Judar rates his Future Prospects as 4/4, Mental Strength, Face and Humour as 2/4, and Kindness as 1/4, scoring a total of 55%. Judar says that he didn't understand the question very well. Alibaba tells him to pay more attention to others next time, and Hakuryuu explains the question and says that he's never heard from Judar what he thinks of himself. Judar comments that Alibaba lacks in ambition and looks, and gives him a score of 45%. He also says that when Yamraiha starts talking, he feels like she's going to ramble for hours. Volume 36 Extra paper Characters dress up for Halloween, and the costumes are chosen by lottery. Judar thinks that Alibaba's smile doesn't suit Belial Equip, Koumei dressed up as Judar looks "too shabby", Kougyoku in Zepar Equip looks cute, and Kouha in Valefor Equip looks sly. He calls Sinbad in Vinea Equip "Merman of the Seven Seas", and makes the same comment to Hakuryuu as Gyokuen as Aladdin does: "Of all things..." Volume 37 Extra paper When asked about his dreams for the future after the end of the series, Judar says that he wants "To conquer a new dymenshion!!!" Because he misspelled it, Hakuryuu strikes it over and writes the correct spelling next to it. Appearance Judar.png|Judar in colour. Lapsi judar.png|Judar as a child. Judar's face with loose hair.png|Full-power form. Blu ray 4 or 6.png|Judar's priest robes. Judar model sheet.png|LoM model sheet Judar model sheet 2.png Relationships Sinbad Hakuryuu Ren Judar has always liked Hakuryuu and tried to get him to become his king vessel for years, but Hakuryuu never agreed to it. Judar preferred Hakuryuu even in comprison to Emperor Koutoku.Night 25, 13–15. Hakuryuu didn't like Judar due to his past, as he saw Judar as Al-Thamen's puppet. Hakuryuu was still thankful to Judar for being the only person to treat him normally after the fire.Volume 21 Extra Comic. After Koutoku's death Hakuryuu was left alone and finally accepted Judar's offer for help. The two teamed up in order to defeat Gyokuen, whom they both hated, and Judar chose to abandon his other king vessels for Hakuryuu.Night 242, Page 3. They thought that they were the only people who truly understood the hatred in each other's hearts.Night 250. After Judar's apparent death, Hakuryuu comments he can cope with losing one or two of his legs, but that he never imagined that he would lose Judar.Night 261, Page 9. After three years of separation, the two are reunited.Night 325, Page 14. Judar says that he has become satisfied with his life as wreaking havoc with Hakuryuu has been such fun.Night 337, Page 18. Hakuryuu wishes that they would talk about all sorts of things together.Volume 32 omake paper. Arba Arba was the one to find the newborn magi, Judar. As the leader of Al-Thamen, she was responsible for the killing of Judar's parents, and his kidnapping. Al-Thamen raised Judar and taught him magic, and when the Kou Empire had been created, Arba as Gyokuen Ren took young Judar to live in the imperial palace. Thus, Judar became the respected magi and high priest of the empire. Judar lived his childhood under the control of Al-Thamen and Arba, and Arba forced him to fall into depravity with her powers. When Judar learned about his parents and how Al-Thamen had taken advantage of him, Judar became bitter towards Arba specifically. He accused her of stealing his freedom, because he would have wanted to live normal life and couldn't forgive her. Therefore, Judar teamed up with Hakuryuu in order to kill her. Kougyoku Ren Aladdin Alibaba Saluja Serendine Dikumenowlz Du Parthevia Serendine became Judar's king vessel when she conquered Zepar, a dungeon raised by him. Serendine was initially suspicious of Judar, but ended up looking after the six year old as Sinbad had ordered her to. Judar taught Serendine to use the power of her djinn, and Serendine decided to ally herself with Judar and Falan in order to free Parthevia from Barbarossa's control. When Serendine found out that the two were actually on Barbarossa's side, Serendine declares Judar to be her enemy. This shocks him. Skills Al-Thamen taught Judar magic since he was a child. He is a blue magician: a magician whose speciality is water magic, or in Judar's case, its subtype ice magic. As a magi, Judar had an unlimited amount of magoi. Judar also knows how to combine different types fo magic. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fallen Category:Magicians Category:Kou Empire Category:Magis